


cross my heart (and hope to fly)

by julspeaks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottomsoo, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Romance, Soulmates AU, They love each other sm, TopKai, a little bit of smut maybe, jongin is overprotective, ksoo is cute, slight angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julspeaks/pseuds/julspeaks
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to live so Jongin sets him free.





	cross my heart (and hope to fly)

**PROLOGUE**

There stood in the middle was Jongin, eyes wandering through the riparian lazily. The constant chirping of birds and the soft rustle of leaves made mellifluous songs that brings felicity to the young dancer’s mind. Everything was, peaceful, from the green grass under his toes and the fauna that surrounds him.

“Kyungsoo, are you awake?” He asks the figure lying peacefully on the multi-colored flowerbed.

The dancer stood still, taking in the image of Kyungsoo in pristine white clothing under the warm glow of the sun. Jongin thinks, he wonders too much it became a cycle. How could a mere human give him a plethora of emotions, a labyrinthine feeling in his chest all the while lying languorously on a bed formed by evergreen flowers?

Kyungsoo opened his eyes warily, lassitude evident in his delicate face. “Yes Jongin, what is it?” He mumbled, voice breaking here and there. Jongin looked over him heavily, calculating every move, every breath. “Why is it that I can’t keep you? Have I done something?” He asked, crouching low. “What is it that I must do?”

Off all wonders Jongin has seen, none of it matched with the ethereal being that is Kyungsoo. Just like everybody else, just like every other being, he wants to name him as his. He wants to proclaim their love so that others may see their bliss. “How many times must I tell you that I’m yours, Jongin?” Kyungsoo sat upright, eyelids struggling to remain open. Jongin is not deceived. “Lies! All lies! I tried Kyungsoo but it will only work if you are to cooperate. Please, just let me help you Kyungsoo. So that everything will be alright, nothing amiss.” Jongin begged, his heart breaking every word. Kyungsoo sighed softly and raised his arms in a way of asking Jongin to come, to dwell in his embrace. Jongin obliged instantly, bringing his face aligned to Kyungsoo’s. “Oh Jongin, Jongin. I love you.” He cupped the man’s cheeks, eyes staring lovingly.

“I know that it is selfish for me, I know it will hurt to watch your loved one die slowly all the while knowing that you could’ve done something for it to be evaded. I know Jongin and I’m sorry. But even if you cure me, heal me repeatedly the pain will never disappear. Maybe it’s here because it has reason, maybe not. But please bear with me Jongin, bear with me.” Kyungsoo paused, wiping the tears from Jongin’s face with his thumb, both skins contrasting greatly. “I will be reborn Jongin. And until then, until we meet again, I will be loving you. Would you wait for me?” He asked, slowly feeling numbness from the tips of his fingers.

Jongin took the small hands of his lover and gently traced the protruding bones against papery skin. “I will.” He sobbed. Kyungsoo withdrew his hands gently and smiled. “That’s good.” He exhaled heavily. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to his embrace. With Jongin sitting and Kyungsoo leaning on his chest. Under his chin was the mop of black hair that always smelled like lavender. Jongin eyed the bruises of purple and green along Kyungsoo’s snow white skin. Kyungsoo was like sand, he can feel it, he can take it but eventually, it will start to slip away, to scatter and be gone. Jongin hummed impromptu melodies, lulling Kyungsoo to sleep.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispered, barely audible but Jongin heard it loud and clear. “Yes?” He asked, tears prickling his eyes. Death has come.

“I cannot be loved, so will you set me free?”

“You are to be loved, Kyungsoo. And as I love you, I set you free.”

They stayed like that until Kyungsoo’s last breath. Jongin’s tears fell but he didn’t make a sound. He wouldn’t want to wake Kyungsoo up from his comfort.

What an unforgiving world really, Kyungsoo was human and Jongin was not. Kyungsoo can die but Jongin cannot and yet fate brought them together, mercilessly shattering Jongin’s heart in the end.

In this world, Kyungsoo was the son of a lord. Jongin was a god. They fall in love but the inevitable happened. On the young age of 20, Kyungsoo was declared to be suffering from an incurable illness. It was severe that in a span of four months, Kyungsoo can’t move his limbs without exerting too much effort. Jongin can heal him, make everything go away but Kyungsoo did not want to be healed. Saying that he didn’t want to cheat, he didn’t want to make himself feel like he’s special. Kyungsoo’s life was ephemeral, too short. But Jongin’s willing to wait, may that be a hundred years, thousands, before Kyungsoo will walk on the surfaces of earth and he wouldn’t care. He will wait and maybe next time, they will finish their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I’m julianne, and I love KaiSoo! We can be friends, dm me on twitter if you want <3 @DAKSIKYUNGSOO 
> 
> (For filo fans who understand the meaning of my un, don’t confuse me as a hard stan! I’m literally a soft stan for ksoo and a bottomsoo advocate lmao)
> 
> I’m new to posting stuff so I’m still lowkey confused as to how I will use this site so please correct me if I get anything wrong!


End file.
